


The actual Ending of Supernatural

by vaccumdust



Category: SPN
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Multi, SPN - Freeform, SpnFinale, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccumdust/pseuds/vaccumdust
Summary: The writers lied this is actually how it went. (BLOOD WARNING)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The actual Ending of Supernatural

Dean's breath hitched as the nail sliced through his torso. At this point Sam had stopped talking and noticed something was wrong. "Dean?" He questioned, stepping towards him. "I don't think I'm going anywhere." Dean responded, releasing a shaky breath. Sam reached behind his brothers back, pulling his hand away, covered in dark blood. "Dean..." Sam said as he looked at him with big eyes. Dean flashed a pained smile. "It's okay Sammy." He tried to reassure. 

"Hold on let me get help." Sam stated wide eyed, patting around for his cellphone. "You're gonna be okay. Just stay-"

"Sam" Dean interrupted. Sam looked at him. "No, Stop. Just C'mere." He said beckoning him forward as well as he could. Sam's arms dropped to his sides as he walked forward, towards his big brother. "Just-Tell me it's going to be okay" Dean pleaded, he could already feel himself fading fast. "Dean, You know I'm not going to let you die." He said looking down at his brother. Dean shook his head. "I'm serious, no deals or resurrecting me in some bat shit crazy way." The older brother demanded. Sam started to tear up, making there way down his face. No matter what face Dean put on, Sam knew he was scared, he was terrified. They both were. How was he supposed to say good bye to his brother, his bestfriend? He held one of Dean's hands reassuringly, squeezing lightly. "You're gonna be just fine Dean." Sam nodded, trying his hardest to stop the flow of tears. "When we get home you can cook up some bacon for Miracle, we can kick our feet up and have a few beers." Sam trailed off. Deans vision started to go blurry. He didn't want to fight anymore. The pain in his torso throbbed and became more dull each second. Dean nodded. He knew Sam was trying to comfort himself too. "We can get you ready for that job interview, I know you're gonna rock it." Sam stated, smiling back at his brother. Deans eyelids started to droop and his breathing became labored and scarce. Sam couldn't help himself now, a wretched sob left his body. "Dean, come on. Stay with me." The younger brother practically pleaded. 

Suddenly a Blue light lit up the room Behind Sam. It caused the younger brother to turn around. He drew his gun from his waistband, Pointing it at the fading light. The light diminished and all that was left was a tall figure. 

"Cas?!" Sam exclaimed at the figure, coming closer to him. The angel looked at him with big blue eyes. "Where's Dean?" He demanded. Sam Pointed to his younger brother, mouth ajar. Cas strode over looking at the half-dead Winchester brother. Dean let out a Ragged breath and tried to force his eyes open to see the angel. Cas placed his hands on either side of the boys shoulders, easing him off the nail. Dean released a pained cry as he wrenched his eyes shut. The bleeding got worse, it ran down the boys back, staining the little clothing that hadn't already been ruined. "Cas, What the hell!" Sam cried. Cas held Dean up as he started to go limp, blue light coming from his palms. The light slowly surged, lighting Dean's body In a pure blue light, It made a buzzing, electrical sound as it did so. As soon as it started it seemed to stop. Cas released his hands from Dean's shoulders and took a step back. Dean's body fell limp. Sam rushed forward grabbing his brother before his body collapsed. Dean let out in a coughing fit. "Dean! Are you still here?" Sam pleaded, his face dripping with tears as he shook his brothers body a little to harshly. Dean looked up at Sam for a minute before immediately touching his fingers to his back. When he looked down at his hands there was no blood. He looked at them wide-eyed and Sam seemed to notice. Both of the brothers looked to the angel who stood there in silence. 

Sam grinned, grasping his brother in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my god, Dean you're okay, you're okay." Sam repeated as he clutched the boy tightly to his chest. Dean sat there wide eyed, Unable to do anything but look back at Castiel who was returning his gaze. When Sam let his brother go it took a few moments before Dean said anything. Sam helped him off the dusty barn floor. "Cas you-you saved my life!" he proclaimed. He wrapped his arms around the angel who returned the hug. Dean couldn't help but break down in tears. He sobbed into Castiel's shoulder as Cas held him silently. Dean gripped the Tan material of his coat between clenched fists. 

"You're alive!" Dean cried. He held onto him tightly, afraid that if he loosened his grasp Castiel might disappear again. After a few minutes, Dean released him. Cas gave them a close lipped smile. "I am back" He confirmed. Sam went over and embraced the angel in a strong hug. Dean had so many questions but his body was sore and he knew now was not the time. 

After a minute of hellos and I missed you's Sam broke the silence. "We should get those kids home safely" Sam said Gathering his things and heading to the barn doors. He stopped and looked back at Castiel and Dean who had stayed put. He raised an eyebrow. "You two coming?" He questioned. Dean nodded. "We'll be there in a second." Sam nodded slowly and headed out to find the children, smiling as he exited the doors. 

"Dean." Cas started. 

"I love you too" Dean interrupted. "I thought you were gone, like gone for good Cas." Dean blubbered, his eyes shining with fresh tears. 

"I didn't want to say goodbye. I Mean I know Jack said we didn't have to pray with him as our new god but I prayed you'd come back. I knew it wouldn't matter but something about it comforted me." He rambled on. He was cut off by Cas putting an arm on his shoulder. "I'm back for good. You don't have to worry. Jack took care of it." He reassured him. Dean let out a shaky sigh and smiled at the angel. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Dean took one last deep breath before pressing his lips gently to Castiel's. Castiel's body jumped in shock before he stood still, letting Dean kiss him. He wasn't exactly sure how a kiss worked but after a moment he mimicked Dean's movement and kissed back. Dean once again gripped Cas's trench coat, taking a handful between his fists. The kiss seemed to last forever and they grasped each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Years of passion and relief flooding both the boys senses. Dean finally pulled away to breathe. He gasped for air and couldn't hide the smile on his face. Castiel couldn't help himself either as he grinned. He slipped his hand into Deans. Dean squeezed his hand and looked down at him. "Ready to go find those kids?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if your interested in me just making this a whole story and continuing on from this. I have some good ideas if so! :) Let me know how I did.


End file.
